Farmer's Daughter
by quetalamigo
Summary: Moving to a new town meant finding new work. Luckily, Edward happened upon a job as a farmhand for Charlie Swan. Little did he know the only thing hotter than a Southern summer is the connection he feels to his new employer's daughter. Inspired by Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Mrs. Cope, everything was doin' fine till the Newton boy bailed on the job. Apparently, the hours were too long, the sun was too hot, and my Bells wasn't givin' him the time of day, so he quit on me. I ain't got it in me no more to keep up with the farm alone and good help seems to be harder to find by the day."

My ears perked up as soon as I walked into the post office and heard the grey-haired man sighing to the secretary behind the counter. Ever since moving to this small town, work had been getting harder and harder to find. Other than the odd job here and there, I was surviving solely on my savings. It seemed I'd found myself in the perfect place at the perfect time.

"Charlie, you can't work yourself to the bone like you are. Word around is that Dr. Cullen told you it's time to let Bells start to take over." The woman chided gently.

"Now, I'm healthy as a horse. That's a load of bulls-"

"Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help overhearing you were looking for a farmhand? My name's Edward Masen. I'm new to town, but I'm a quick study and I'm not afraid of hard work. If you'd give me the chance I'd love to show you how I can be of use around your property." I slid in as smoothly as possible, offering my hand to the older gentleman. His eyes narrowed before he took my hand and shook it in one, firm motion.

With a quick farewell to the secretary, he'd pulled me to the side, and gave me a careful once over. "I'm Charlie Swan. I've got a decent sized farm and keepin' up with it alone is a lot. I've got a fence fallin' apart on the far side of my property, my livestock needs tendin' to, and I'll need some help with my fruits. You seem like a tough kid, you gotta truck?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Alright, I'll see you at 4:00 a.m. Monday morning at this address." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old gum wrapper and pulled a pen from the secretary's desk. "And don't be late, boy, it's gonna be a long day." Seconds later, he was walking away.

The interaction was fast and Charlie seemed gruff, but not unkind. Regardless, I was grateful for the opportunity. My old Chevy sat outside, windows down and doors unlocked, waiting on me, untouched. I'd missed this part of country living. The laidback sense of community living meant lower crime rates and kinder folks all around. It seemed I'd grabbed more than my mail on this quick errand, I thought with a sly grin.

_Here's to hoping Monday goes as smoothly..._

**Monday Morning**

For it to only be nine in the morning, the sun was beating down like something fierce. I was dripping in sweat and my overshirt had been shed hours ago, leaving me in a wife beater and beat up Levi's. Charlie Swan was being modest when he referred to his farm as 'decent-sized'. It was huge and he was a strong man to be pushing it alone himself for the past few months as he told me he'd been doing this morning.

When I pulled up in his driveway, he was outside, keys in hand, and ready to work. After a quick tour of the property and instructions of my duties, he was gone to take care of his portion of the farm. Again, Charlie wasn't an unpleasant man. He only spoke a few words, but he offered me beverages and told me to help myself to anything in the kitchen if needed throughout my workday.

Hours continued to drag and my damn finger was throbbing from being hit with the hammer as I was fixing the fence one too many times. I'd cussed out loud and muttered that I was going to quit before I decided I needed a break. But as I turned around I was completely distracted from any discomfort.

A woman was roundin' the corner of the farm in a pair of cutoff denims and a tank top, carrying a duffel bag. Her mahogany hair was swept into a ponytail and she was sporting the sexiest pair of cowgirl boots I'd ever seen in my life. With skin tanned like she'd been soaked in sun, the girl made my heart skip more than a few beats.

"Dad, I'm home!" She shouted with a smile, as she bent to open the screen door. My feet sprung into action as I went to catch the door for her. I didn't quite make it in time, but my motion caused her to glance my way and stop.

"Oh..hello," she giggled, "I told Daddy that Mike would quit before I got home." Dropping her bag and then allowing the door to close with a quiet bang, she made her way off the porch to meet me near the fenceline.

"My name's Bella, I'm the farmer's daughter. Sorry, I wasn't here to greet you when you started, but I'm just gettin' back from visiting my momma in Panama City. I hope Dad's been nice so far? He can be a little grumpy, but he's a sweet man." Her smile was going to knock me to my knees. I opened my mouth to respond, but the words got stuck in my throat.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Masen, I reckon I'm the infamous Mike's replacement. And Mr. Swan has been nothin' but kind. He's quiet but never rude." Bella didn't respond, instead, her eyes swept from my head to my toes and then back again, before her gaze locked with mine. I couldn't say how long we smiled when Charlie hollered Bella's name and she let me go from her spell.

"Yeah, I like you, Edward. You're going to stick around here for a while. I'll see you around." She turned on her heel and went to go greet Charlie, leaving me stunned in her wake. I was entranced and at that moment I realized how easy it'd be to fall for the farmer's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the sun started to set every muscle ached and I was exhausted, but I was hardly complaining. Throughout the rest of the work day, I'd catch glimpses of Bella around the property. Sometimes she'd see me staring and she'd flash me a glorious smile. So worth it. Work was easy with such a pretty view, no matter how sweaty I got.

"Edward, you did good work today, son. That fence is already fixed up real nice. I appreciate it. Can I expect you back tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, four a.m.?"

"Nah, I normally don't get started till five most mornings. I just needed to see if I had a pansy on my hands. I'll see you at five."

"I'll be here, Mr. Swan, thank you again for the job."

"Thank you. And, Edward, you can call me Charlie." He nodded, gruffly, before turning to head inside as Bella peaked her head around the porch. She grinned like the cat that ate the canary and I couldn't help smiling back when she walked towards me.

Leaning against the porch post, her smile grew, "Dad called Mike Newton 'boy' and he yelled at him the first time Mike referred to him as 'Charlie'. He's taken a likin' to you, Edward. You're roped in now."

Little did she know she could rope me in any time she wanted.

"Hopefully he decides to keep me around. I don't mind the work...or the company," I flashed her my flirtiest smirk and might have casually flexed my muscles.

"Hmm, well I'm looking forward to seeing you around the property. I'll see you tomorrow, handsome." Her eyelashes fluttered. With a quick wink in my direction, she turned on her heel and sauntered back into the house. I felt like a cartoon character staring after her, jaw hanging open and tongue rolling out dramatically in her wake.

I can't wait for work tomorrow!

By the time morning rolled around every muscle in my bone ached, my skin stung from the sun exposure yesterday, and the smile on my face couldn't get any wider. The work was hard, but work meant seeing Bella and seeing Bella meant today was going to be a fantastic day.

I put my truck in park in the front yard and walked around back to get started with the livestock when Bella rounded the corner. I was surprised with it being so early. If she wasn't working the farm, why was she up at five in the morning?

"Good morning, Edward!"

"Good morning, Bella. What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I like to make sure Daddy eats and we have coffee together every morning. We have since I was old enough to drink coffee. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Wow, y'all must be close then?"

"He's my best friend." Her voice was soft and a small smile played on the corners of her lips as she glanced out in the field where Charlie was working. I smiled back at her, admiring her love for her father. She seemed so big-hearted.

"That sounds really special. It's great talking to you, Bella, but I can't have the bossman think I'm already slacking on my second day. I'd love to see you again when I stop for lunch."

"I think that can be arranged." Bella ran her hand down my arm and went inside. My heart basically exploded. I think fireworks went off. I'd never been so enraptured by a woman as I was with Bella. The day went on with visions of Bella dancing in my head.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her hair.

Her face.

Her smile.

Her. Smile.

I was counting down the minutes until it was appropriate to take a lunch break. Sadly, eight o'clock was hardly an appropriate lunchtime. I wonder how Charlie would feel about a breakfast break. Then I could take a brunch break around eleven. Then a lunch break at noon. Maybe I should just tell him I need a Bella break. That would definitely go over well: "Hey, boss, I know I'm new, but I'm pretty much head over heels for your daughter, so would you mind if I didn't get any work done and just spent the day ogling her?"

Hello, unemployment.

I groaned and tried to distract myself by focusing more on the work at hand. Time continued to pass, slowly. Thankfully, I kept myself busy enough that when lunch came around I was met with a lovely surprise.

"Hi, Edward, I thought you might like some sweet tea and a tomato sandwich. Maybe a little lunchtime picnic. We could get to know each other better?" I dropped my tools where I stood and grabbed the wicker basket from her hand.

"Lead the way, pretty girl."

Bella blushed- my heart stuttered- and she began to walk toward a small creek near the back of the property.

"I used to come out here all the time when I was little to read. It was the one place daddy couldn't find me and ask me to do chores." She giggled and settled on the grass. "So, Edward, how'd you find yourself in our little ole podunk town?"

"Well, I grew up in a small town about an hour away. It wasn't as...quaint as it is here, but I loved it. When I hit high school, my dad got offered a job in a big city hospital. We all moved and my parents and my sister adjusted wonderfully. I did okay, but I missed the feeling of a small town. There's a sense of community and homeliness you just don't get in the city. I couldn't see myself starting my own life there, so I bought a plot of land just outside of town, and here I am." I realized I was ranting, so I bit into the sandwich she'd made for me, and instantly groaned.

It tasted like home. Like summertime and my childhood and playing in the water hose in the yard with Alice when we were kids. It was a simple sandwich- just mayonnaise, salt, pepper, and tomato on some white bread- but she'd done it perfectly.

"I hope that tastes okay. It's not much, but I didn't want to make anything too heavy with you working out in the heat."

"No. It's perfect. Just like my momma used to make them." Bella smiled wide and her cheeks flushed pink.

"You're a charmer, Mr. Masen."

"And you're charming, Miss Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Um, hi! I was very much surprised by the response this story received. I've never really gotten a response like this on a story. So, here's a quick rundown about me, so you can understand my update schedule. I waitress seven days a week and usually don't get home till around 1:30 every morning. Honestly, I didn't even plan on updating tonight until I checked my email and realized I had over 100 updates from . It excited me so much I had to write something. Anyway, most updates will probably come ridiculously late and while I'll try to update every day, don't hold me to that. Saturdays will not have updates because I usually work 14 hours every Saturday.

Originally I'd only planned to make this a quick four chapter story, but please let me know if you'd like something a little more in depth.

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows, and please keep them coming.

Also, I don't own these characters and I'll probably forget to say that many more times.

The rest of lunch passed swimmingly. I learned that she was twenty-two years old, only three years younger than me. Her favorite past time was reading, she despised wearing shoes, and she wanted a dog more than anything, but Charlie kept telling her no.

As I was walking her back to her house, I asked if I could see her again before I left for the day. She said, and I quote, "I'd love to see you again, Edward."

She'd _love_ to see me again. Ha!

She even brushed her fingers against mine as we said goodbye. Ha!

She totally likes me.

I'm never washing this hand again.

I felt like a lovesick fool while I was finishing my work. The sweat dripping down my skin didn't phase me and the sun didn't seem so miserably hot as it hit my body. I didn't consider myself much of a romantic and I'd never been one for idle crushes through life. The odd date here and there led to an occasional girlfriend, but nothing ever went further than that. I wasn't ever able to commit like they'd desired and they grew bored fairly quickly after that.

But it didn't matter now. If being lonely this long was what led me to find Bella then it was worth it. Here's to hoping she was as interested in me as I was in her.

"Edward, we're done for today, son. You can head home." Charlie called and when I zoned back in I realized the sun was setting in the sky. Wow, how the day flies when there's a woman on the brain.

"Alright, thank you, sir. Back in the morning?"

"Bright and early."

I hesitated now. Bella said she wanted to see me today before I went home. But did I seek her out? Or did I wait for her on the porch? Was I supposed to ask Charlie where I could find her? Questions raced through my brain and I bounced my weight from foot to foot, running my fingers through my hair. The uncertainty was the worst part of being attracted to anyone. So much uncertainty.

Maybe I should just leave and hope to see her in the morning. I didn't want to seem stalker-y or obsessed. Even if I was a teeny-tiny bit obsessed with everything about her.

"Everything okay, Edward?" Charlie asked when he turned around and saw I hadn't gone to my truck yet.

"Um, yes, sir. I was just, uh, looking for something."

"Bella's probably in her room. Listen, here, my girl is my whole world, so don't pull any funny business. I wouldn't even be encouragin' this, but she didn't shut up about you all mornin' and I've never heard her so much as mutter a boy's name."

"Oh. Um, thank you, Charlie. I promise to be a gentleman."

"I know you will be. I gotta lot of land that makes findin' a body hard to do for the best of sheriffs. Upstairs, first door on the left. Knock." He walked away without another word and I took that as a cue to go to Bella.

I followed Charlie's directions to a closed door. My heart started to race and my palms dampened. Why was anything about Bella so anxiety-inducing in the best way? Oh, God, what if I stunk?! I'd spent the day in the sun, no deodorant could defeat that. This was a bad idea. I should just go and tell her I forgot when I see her tomorrow. But what if that made her think I thought she was forgettable? What if sh-

"Oh! Edward! You scared me!" Bella was suddenly right in front of me. In the middle of my 'will-Bella-think-I'm-a-loser' frenzy, she'd tried to leave her room and ran straight into me. Her hands clutched at my wife beater before she patted my chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh, sorry, Bella, Charlie told me you'd be up here and, well, I didn't want to go home without telling you goodbye. Sorry, this was a bad idea, I'll go."

"No! It's fine. I lost track of time in this book I was readin'. By the time I realized how late it was I was worried I'd missed you." She didn't move her hands from my chest and I hoped she couldn't feel my heart pounding.

"It's okay. I wasn't sure, but Charlie suggested I come up."

"He gossips like an old woman," Bella sighed endearingly and the blush I was becoming so enamored with colored her cheeks. I glanced her over and noticed she was barefoot. Her toes were painted a pretty sunflower yellow and her feet were wearing...jewelry?

"Um, Bella, is that a, uh, ring on your toe?" She giggled and wiggled her toes in excitement.

"Yes! Wanna know a secret about me?"

"I want to know everything about you, Bella," I admitted. Her blush darkened and she led me into her room. She pushed me onto her bed,- I fought very, very hard to control my imagination-grabbing a colorful box from her dresser. She sat next to me.

"This is my jewelry box. I don't wear necklaces or bracelets and I rarely ever wear earrings, but your feet should always be pretty. Feet are gross and hideous, so I like to keep them dressed to impress. Anklets, toe rings, and nail polishes are the best way to do that." Inside her box were dozens of tiny rings and anklets, I think she called them. Any other girl wanted to wear makeup and pretty clothes and expensive jewelry, but Bella dressed up her _feet_ for fun. It was weird and different and so intriguing.

"I know it's weird, but it's me," Bella's cheeks were still colored red and she shrugged, ducking her head.

"It's kinda perfect. Like you. I know this is fast, but I'd love to take you to dinner. I want to get to know your quirks and anything you're willin' to tell me."

"You're really sweet, Edward. Dinner sounds great. Thanks for not laughing at my foot jewelry."

"Bella, you've got the prettiest little piggies I've ever seen. How could I laugh at such a sight?" She threw me the biggest smile and there was no way I could not smile back, just as big.

She was perfect.

I was hooked.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own any of this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys have no idea how much it means to check my email and see so many people enjoying this story. Even one person enjoying my work is exciting, so knowing that there are 100+ reading this is so awesome.

Please leave me guesses on what you think their date is! I've already got it planned out, but if I like a guess maybe I'll incorporate it later on with a shoutout to the reviewer that left the guess.

Thanks again! Enjoy! 3

The rest of the week passed in the same pattern. I'd get to work, daydream about domestic life with Bella until it was time for lunch. She'd meet me wherever I was on the property with a delicious, light meal and we'd learn about each other before I returned to the farm.

I learned that she lived with Charlie because about two years ago he'd suffered from a heart attack. Bella didn't hesitate to pack her belongings, end her lease on the home she'd been renting, and move back in to assist with his recovery and monitor his diet. She admitted that, while she'd do anything for her dad, she missed the independence of living alone. Her small frown didn't last long after she changed the topic to her efforts to bribe Charlie into letting her get a dog. Working at the library as she'd been doing for the past few years allowed her to save enough that she could afford to adopt one and cover all vet fees, but her farmer father's ironic distaste for animals left her petless.

The days passed and I found myself falling harder for her. Bella kept me smiling and her outlook on life was so fresh. By the time Friday rolled around I was ready to take her on our first date, but Charlie had been unclear about my next day off and if I wanted to take her on the date I had planned then I _needed_ today off.

"Hey, Charlie, can I ask a favor?"

"Whatcha need, son?" He didn't look up from the work he was doing, but he didn't sound annoyed by my approach.

"Well, I'd like to take Bella out tomorrow, sir, but I'd need to get off work around noon to treat her to what I had planned. I was wondering if I could get outta here a little early tomorrow. I'm willing to come in early as ya need in the morning. Or maybe I could stay late Sun-," My words were rushed as I realized I was asking a lot for someone that had only been employed for less than a week.

"Edward, boy, slow down. I don't work Saturdays anyhow. I come out to milk the cow and grab the egg. Other than that there ain't much to do. That's a quick bit o' work and I managed just fine without you. Don't worry 'bout comin' in tomorrow, take my girl out, but remember my warnin'. I know how to use a gun." For someone threatening my life, his words seemed pretty relaxed. "Oh, and your paycheck is on the counter in the kitchen in an envelope with your name on it."

"Thank you, Charlie," I turned away before he could change his mind. Now all that was left was to actually ask Bella on the date! She was already in the kitchen fixing a glass of sweet tea when I went to collect my paycheck.

"Hey, pretty girl. I was wondering if you were still up for our date. Your dad gave me tomorrow off and I'd love to take you out."

Her head whipped around and a smile bigger than all of Texas graced her beautiful lips. I knew the answer before she opened her mouth, but I was anxious to hear it.

"Dinner with you sounds like a dream, Edward!"

"Actually, would you be up for a surprise? I'm okay if you'd prefer dinner, but I've got an idea for the best first date."

"Usually I'm not one for surprises, but I trust you."

"Dress comfortably and for warm weather. Feel free to let your pretty feet loose, but we'll be walking a bit, so wear good shoes." At the mention of her feet, I glanced down to see what they were adorned in today. She had them polished an emerald green and had a rainbow anklet on the left one. "I'll be here to get you around noon if that's okay?"

"That's perfect. I really can't wait to spend the day with you." She blushed and stepped closer to me. I met her in the middle, placing my hands on her waist, and smiled down at her.

"We're going to have a blast. It's a bit of a drive, but it'll be worth it. I promise you a fun day. Do you mind that we'll be out late?" Bella shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"If it means more time with you, then I couldn't be happier." There was no doubt that tomorrow was going to be fantastic. I'd done all my research and everything was planned to the minute.

Sadly, I had to leave Bella at Charlie's if I was going to be ready for tomorrow. With the sun setting in the sky, my to-do list needed tackling early, so I could be rested for tomorrow. My gas tank needed to be filled, my check needed to be cashed, and I needed to change my oil to be on the safe side. Our trip tomorrow was going to be a few towns over and car troubles were not on the itinerary for my first date with Bella. I felt a bit silly, but after I had my car tuned up, I went to the barber shop to get my hair trimmed. I wanted to look sharp for Bella tomorrow. It was one thing to look like a southern gentleman, but my momma didn't raise a hillbilly redneck. She was gonna be treated like a lady and I was going to look like a man worth of courting her. Finally, I was home, looking for a way to pass time until it was late enough to go to sleep. After I'd showered and spent over an hour finding the perfect outfit for tomorrow- cue middle school flashbacks of being called a girl- I decided on the best way to end my night.

Fishing my cell phone and a scrap of paper from my pocket, I dialed the numbers, pacing when the ringing started.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I wanted to call and say goodnight. Ya know, wish you sweet dreams."

"Oh, thank you. I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep much tonight. I'm so excited for tomorrow I can't imagine being able to fall asleep."

"Please try to sleep. We're going to have fun and I'd hate to have to spend our first date havin' a blast alone." She giggled at my weak joke and promised to do her best to get some shut-eye. We made small talk for a while before she yawned and admitted my voice was making dozing off very easy. I playfully apologized for boring her before murmuring a sweet goodnight.

With Bella's voice echoing in my brain, sleep found me with ease and dreams of a beautiful, brown-eyed cowgirl played on repeat through the night.

It was nice to be able to wake up before the sun. Breakfast was a meal I didn't often indulge in, but this morning I treated myself to a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I'd considered taking Bella a coffee when I picked her up, however, I realized she'd probably have coffee with Charlie as per their ritual. Styling my hair neatly was impossible and I learned that years ago. Taming it was an option, depending on the day. Luckily, it seemed willing to cooperate today, so I didn't have a lion's mane on my head as I changed into a pair of my non-work Levi's. I paired them with a white t-shirt, underneath a navy plaid button up I let hang open. The outfit was comfortable and cool enough for today's plan. My casual cowboy boots weren't often worn, but I was ready to bust them out for our date.

Sometime after eleven, I was looking around my room for a distraction until I could leave to pick up Bella. I didn't have to look long. My eyes fell out the window, where wildflowers were sprouting sporadically along the roadside. Of course, who picks up their date without flowers? Especially a date like Bella. I ran out and picked a few wildflowers and threw some white dandelions in with them. I studied my haphazard bouquet before deciding I needed something to tie them together. On a whim, I hopped in my truck, drove to the nearby dollar store, and bought a roll of twine. When the flowers were tied together and presentable, it was about time to pick up my lovely date.

Bella must have been waiting by the door because she was on the porch the second my truck was in park.

"Are you gonna deprive me of my right to meet you at the door, beautiful?"

"Sorry," Bella giggled, her cheeks coloring with a blush. My eyes swept her over from head-to-toe. Her hair fell in loose waves around her face. She was dressed in a pretty, dark red shirt that fell off her shoulders and a well-worn pair of shorts. Her toes were out and proud in some sandals. Of course, they were perfectly polished. Today they were red, almost identical in color to her shirt. She'd obviously busted out her best foot jewelry because the accessory on her ankle was sparkling like new.

"You're gorgeous. I brought you some flowers." I handed them to her, smiling crookedly and squinting a little. Staring at her was like looking into the sun; my eyes had to adjust to how brightly she shined.

"Thank you, Edward. I love them. Let me go put them up and I'll be right back." She held them close to her chest and turned into the house. A few minutes had passed when she reappeared. I took her by the hand, led her to my truck, and looked over at her beautiful face.

"Ready?" She took my hand that rested on the center console.

"For anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: SM owns the characters. I'm just playing with circumstances.

Sooo everyone guessed where they'd be going for their date, but that's okay. Fun fact, my first date was to my county fair and even though the relationship didn't work, it was still a lovely date. Most events of their date were inspired by my own (although Edward is much more romantic than my date was).

Please read, review, and enjoy!

Bella and I held hands for about an hour till we crossed to the next town over. As soon as we hit their town limits, Bella spotted the big, colorful sign

COUNTY FAIR!

"Oh! Edward, are we going to the fair?!" She sat up and grinned over at me. Her excitement was palpable and I was glad I'd made a good decision.

"We are. My parents used to bring me here every year and I thought it could be fun. Do you like rollercoasters?"

"I've never ridden one. Dad never took me because he was busy with the farm and Momma always said it was too expensive." My eyes widened at her confession.

"You've never been on a rollercoaster? Never been to the fair?" She shook her head. "Oh, we're gonna fix that. I'm pullin' out all the stops. We'll ride every single ride, play the silly games, and I'm stuffin' you with fair food, pretty girl."

"Thank you. I can't wait!" Bella was bouncing in my passenger seat and focusing hard on her surroundings. We arrived at the fairgrounds around 1:45. The smell of funnel cake and cotton candy wafted in the air. You could hear screams and laughter as the rollercoasters went every which way. Bella soaked it all in.

"Wow."

"C'mon. This is just the outside. It's about to get so much better." I took her hand again and led her to the ticket booth. Shelling out the money for unlimited tickets wasn't even a burden. This way I could treat Bella to every amusement at the fair. I took care not to let Bella see how much anything cost.

When we entered the gates, we halted as Bella took in everything going on around her. She couldn't seem to focus on just one ride, so I led her over to a pretty laidback rollercoaster. It was an easy one to break her into the adrenaline scene.

"I'm so nervous! But in the best way."

"Don't be nervous. I'll hold on tight to you, darlin'."

"Hmm, I might have to pretend to be extra nervous if that means you'll hold me tighter." Bella purred, running her hand down my arm.

"All you have to do is ask," I flirted back, taking the hand that was caressing mine, and kissing each finger adoringly before kissing her palm. She blushed, curling into me a bit more. The line was dragging, but we didn't mind.

"So did you and your family have any other annual trips you took?"

"No, not really, me and Alice were pretty laid back kids. We didn't ask for much and since our parents both worked full time they didn't have a lot of vacation time. What about you? Any memorable vacations?"

"Just a trip to my Grandma Swan's house every summer. I spent about a week there. It was fun, nothing special, but we had a good time."

It was our turn to load into the car of the coaster. Bella was thrumming in excitement and her hand was gripping mine so tightly I wondered if I'd lose my fingers. The ascent into the sky began and Bella was giggling as she squealed.

"We're almost at the top!"

"You ready for the drop?" I asked. Bella nodded. The ride came to a stop at the height of the loop. Bella and I made eye contact, smiled, and then we dropped. We both screamed. Loud. Amongst the screams, we were laughing. Head thrown back, big belly laughs as our hearts pounded and adrenaline soared.

The ride ended and Bella and I were taking a second to catch our breaths when she burst into laughter again.

"You-scream like-a girl!" She clutched her stomach and bent over herself.

"I do not!" I protested, but couldn't find it in myself to be upset that she was teasing me. If it made her laugh like that then she could believe I had a feminine scream all she wanted to. I chuckled while she calmed down.

"That was so much fun! Another! Can we ride another?!" She didn't have to ask again. I grabbed her by the hand and led her to another large rollercoaster. It seemed I'd found myself another adrenaline junkie. She sat up, anticipating every twist and turn. We must've ridden a dozen rollercoasters by the time I heard her stomach rumbling.

"Let me feed you, Bella. Fair food is almost as great as the rides."

"Alright, I guess I'm kinda hungry. What's your favorite fair food?"

"Well, you can't eat just one fair food. They're all important. The corn dog is a staple, french fries are sinful, we can't leave without funnel cake and deep-fried Oreos, and you're crazy to pass up on cotton candy."

"Edward, you're insane! I'd explode if I tried to eat all that!"

"Luckily, you don't have to eat it alone. I'll order us a bunch of food to split and you'll be in love by the time you've tried it all." Preferably in love with me, but I guess falling in love with fair food could be acceptable.

"That sounds good, do you mind if I run to the ladies' room while you grab food?" I smiled and escorted her to the nearest restroom. I'd intended to wait in a food line when something caught my eye. At one of the game booths, there was a pretty big sized stuffed dog hanging. The game was rifle shooting, something I happened to know a thing or two about.

I didn't hesitate in dropping a ten dollar bill on the counter and taking my shot. A few minutes later I was asking the gentleman running the booth to pull the dog down for me. Bella was still in the restroom, so I went to grab our dinner and found a table. I placed Bella's plastic-wrapped dog under the seat and waited for her to come back to me.

She caught my eyes when she exited the restroom and made her way over to me. Her mouth dropped dramatically when she caught sight of the food laid out, buffet-style, across the tabletop.

"You weren't kiddin' when you said the food was sinful. Thank you."

"I got you somethin' else while you were in the ladies' room. I saw it and couldn't resist." I pulled the dog out and she smiled hugely at me. She took it in her arms and hugged on tight.

"I love him! He's so perfect!"

"I figured since Charlie might shoot me if I bought you a real dog, so here's a stand-in till you get your dream dog." I definitely did something right because she rose from her seat and came over and hugged the hell outta me.

"I love it. Thank you so much. Edward, this has been the best date ever. I'm so happy."

"For me too, sweetheart, I've enjoyed every second with you. Now, c'mon, eat something so we can get back to having fun."

We dug in. She moaned as she tried each new food. I had to distract myself through most of it to prevent jumping across the table and devouring her. I'd never enjoyed fair food as much as I did this year with Bella. Midway through dinner, she yawned and admitted she couldn't eat another bite.

"If you're nearly ready to leave, there's one more ride we have to go on before we go home. There's no way you can go to the fair and skip the ferris wheel." Bella agreed and a few minutes later we were loading into the ferris wheel bucket.

"The view from up here is beautiful," Bella murmured as she looked out to the night sky and observed my hometown.

"Yeah. It is." My eyes couldn't leave her face. Tonight had proved what I'd speculated from the beginning. Bella was everything I wanted in a girlfriend, a partner, a woman to stand by my side. I was, without a doubt, falling for her.

Her kind heart, humor, and down to earth nature left me enamored. I stared at her, hoping she felt the same, but knowing it was too early to tell her how I felt. Or at least all of how I felt.

"Bella, tonight has been wonderful. This past week gettin' to know you has been a dream."

"I feel the same way, Edward. I want to keep seeing you after tonight." I grinned, moving closer, holding both hands in hers. The lights made her eyes twinkle in a new way and she seemed to glow in the dark. I was drowning in Bella.

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" She whispered.

That was my cue. I leaned close, cupped her cheek in my hand, and pressed our lips together. It was fireworks. She tasted like the cotton candy we'd just finished. She fell against me and moaned softly. It was magic. The perfect end to the day we'd had together. We only broke apart when the need to breathe was burning our lungs.

As soon as my lips left hers and we gasped for breath, Bella whispered, "can we do that again, please?"

"Your wish is my command." And our lips met again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating yesterday, work was terrible, and I KO'd almost as soon as I got home. To answer one of the reviewer's questions, yes, there will be a bit of drama. Nothing too angsty, but I do like a little tension. Also, yes, I am 100% Southerner.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

Chapter 6

The ride home was quiet. Bella let out the occasional yawn and I kept lifting her hand to gently kiss her palm. We were probably sickeningly gushy, but I was happy. About thirty minutes into the drive, she leaned against my arm, curled her feet underneath herself, and began to drift.

"Are you falling asleep, darlin'?"

"Noo, I'm shtill awaakee," Bella's words were slurred and I knew she'd be asleep within minutes. There was no way I'd try to move her. The way she cozied up beside me was too endearing to want her to go anywhere.

While she slept I considered what tonight meant for us. We were both clearly attracted to one another. I could even see myself wanting to have a serious relationship with her. The years were stacking up against me and while I wasn't old yet, I was ready to settle down. There was no denying that I hardly knew her yet, though. And that scared me. Bella was pulling me in, but there were still a lot of things about her that could push me away. The only problem was I couldn't stop falling.

A soft snore left her mouth and I chuckled. She would be a snorer. It aligned pretty well with her lack of filter when she was awake. I could get used to cuddling her, that's for sure. She smelled like freesias and strawberries, even after the day we spent at the fair. That had to be some sort of witchcraft.

Would she wake up and realize that today was a fluke? Was she more excited to go to the fair or go to the fair with me? I could really use Alice on a day like this. My sister was a nuisance and often times a pain in my ass, but she was an intuitive pain in my ass. She'd want to meet Bella if I told her anything, though. That's the con to asking for a second opinion. I didn't have a lot of friends and that meant anytime family got involved, all semblance of privacy went flying out the door.

I'd love to invite Bella to the family, but I'm pretty sure a week was too soon. She'd run off screaming.

You've already met her dad.

That doesn't count, idiot, you work for her dad. Ugh. Girls are complicated. Maybe I'd hint at another date tomorrow at lunch, then play off of her reaction. If she seems hesitant, then I'll lay off and let her make the next move. Besides, I asked her on the first date, shouldn't she initiate the next one? Or tell me to bug off?

All too soon, the lights of her front porch shined in the distance and I realized I'd have to wake her up in the next few seconds. Or I could carry her inside. That'd be romantic, right? And girls like romantic. And the end goal is for Bella to like me. More than like me, actually. I pulled in her driveway, put the truck in park, and eased her off my shoulder. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Bella, love, we're at your house. Do you want me to carry you upstairs?"

"Mmm, Edward," Bella balled up in the passenger seat, clutching her stuffed dog to her chest.

"C'mere, beautiful, let's get you to sleep." I picked her up with ease and made my way to the front door. It was difficult maneuvering her and the door, but somehow I managed. She didn't weigh much in my arms, but she felt sturdy snuggled up against my chest. I didn't want to let her go. Sadly, all good things had to come to an end.

Yanking back her comforter, I tucked her into the sheets, pulling the thick sheet over her. Feeling sentimental and slightly more important than I probably was, I stuck the stuffed dog back under her arm for her to cuddle as she slept. Once she was wrapped in her blankets and close to sleep, I turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Mmm, kiss?" When I turned back to face her, one eye was open and her hand was reaching toward me. Not one to deny her anything, I ducked down and gently pecked her waiting lips.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward, it was perfect."

"Only because you were there, sweetheart." Her eyes had already drifted back closed, but she smiled as she fell back into sleep. On the way out of her room, I closed her bedroom door and found myself facing Charlie.

"Uh, hello, I was just helping her to bed. She fell asleep on the way home and I wanted to make sure she got inside safely." My heart started pounded as I recalled the threats on my life made by Charlie in the past few days. While I hadn't hurt Bella, sneaking out of her room late at night didn't bode well for honorable intentions. And I didn't think Charlie would kill me, per se, but he could do considerable damage.

"I know, boy, calm down. I just wanted to thank you for getting her home. My Bella is an adult, but she's still my whole world. I won't meddle in her love life, that don't mean that I won't keep an eye out on her though."Charlie gave me a significant look. "Have a good night, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

My breath left me in a gasp once Charlie turned away and I didn't quite run downstairs, but it was a brisk walk. It had to mean something that Charlie let me call him by his first name. He couldn't hate me if that was allowed, but the threats on my life couldn't be a great sign. What if he was lulling me into a false sense of security?

Jesus, this girl was turning me into a mess. There was no way her father was plotting to kill me. I took a few deep breaths, leaned my head against my headrest, and replayed the highlights of my night with her. Regardless of her feelings for me and Charlie's back and forth threatening me, something in me changed tonight. Now I just had to see if Bella experienced a similar change.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the constant feedback! You're all the best. And I'm sorry for the end of this chapter!

Going to work the next morning was almost as exhilarating as the rides at the fair last night. I was uneasy when I arrived and Bella wasn't there to greet me. Not that I thought she should, but it was odd that the morning after our date was the first morning since I'd been hired that she wasn't coming out to say hello. I felt like it'd sound too desperate to ask Charlie.

Ugh. Without my morning dose of Bella, I was struggling to find any joy in my work. My mind kept drifting back to her and it took me longer than usual to tend to the animals on the farm. I found myself checking my watch more often, but the minutes were dragging by.

"Edward! You gotta second, boy?!" Charlie hollered across the field.

"Sure!" I called back, jogging over to him.

"I need you to run some errands around town. My damn truck won't start and I ain't got time to look at it till later. Could you run to the farmer's market and the Lowe's on down the road?"

"Yes sir, you gotta list?" He nodded, motioning for me to follow him inside. While Charlie was listing the things I needed to buy and the other errands that needed to be ran, I tried to be casual and glance around for Bella.

"She ain't here. She wasn't even here for coffee this mornin'." He didn't offer any more information and his response left more questions than answers.

Bella missed coffee with Charlie? What was so important that? What if she was avoiding me?

"Alright, here ya go. Run these for me, then ya're free to go."

It was a short list of chores, which meant my work day would end pretty early. That's almost always good news. But not when I'm trying to catch a glimpse of Bella! If she was ignoring me that was a definite sign she wasn't interested. It could be a coincidence. Maybe she really was busy this morning.

Busy this morning, even earlier than her date with Charlie. Which started sometime before five a.m.. Before anything opens.

You could call her.

The voice in my head-that had yet to identify itself as good or evil- whispered.

If I called her she could take it as me being obsessive. But it could also be a sign of interest. And I am interested. But it's been less than twelve hours since I dropped her off. Maybe that does seem obsessive. While I was bouncing the idea of a creeped-out-Bella and a flirty-Bella back and forth in my head, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, Edward?" Bella's voice shocked the hell out of me. I straightened up in my driver's seat.

"Hi, Bella. How are ya doin' this mornin'?" My attempt at sounding casual probably just sounded pathetic.

"Actually, that's why I'm callin'. I feel bad that I wasn't there to see you today. But, well, I woke up to dozens of phone calls from my friend, Rose, before the sun was even up this mornin'. She needed me."

"No, it's not a big deal, darlin'. I figured you were just busy." My nonchalance was definitely forced. "But you must be exhausted. I didn't get you home till midnight last night! Have you had time to nap or get coffee?"

"I wish," she sighed, "I'm probably not gonna be able to leave Rose's for another hour or so, till her husband gets home. By then it'll be too late to nap. My bed is callin' my name."

"I'm out runnin' errands for your dad right now. If you call me before you head home I could take you out to coffee and a bite to eat. I mean, if you want to." I bet that came off as way too desperate.

"That sounds great. Especially after the day I've had."

"Okay, beautiful, call me when you leave. See you soon."

"Bye, Edward."

It was crazy how a cell phone conversation less than five minutes long caused my day to flip on its side. And now I had a date with Bella to look forward to!

Was dinner and coffee a date?

To hell with it, it would be today.

Bella has to be interested in me. She wouldn't have called me if she wasn't. She wouldn't have agreed to dinner and coffee, either. Maybe I should come right out and ask her. We've only been on one date, but that was after five unofficial lunch dates during the work week! I could just casually ask if we were exclusively seeing one another. It might be too soon to bust out declaring that I want to be her boyfriend. Or, ya know, that I'd probably propose to her right now if I thought it wouldn't send her running for the hills.

Knowing I had seeing Bella to look forward to made running errands less frustrating. I didn't mind the wait in the line at the farmer's market. The train running through town wasn't as inconvenient as trains usually felt. Small town small talk from nearly everyone I ran into was endearing, rather than mind-numbingly boring. I was loading the last pack of mulch into my tailgate when my phone rang again.

In my haste to answer Bella's call, I almost dropped the twenty-pound pouch on myself. I had to take some steadying breaths, so I didn't sound like I'd run a marathon when I answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward! I'm heading off from Rose's. Are we still on for dinner and coffee?"

"Of course, I've got to run to the farm first, but I can meet you somewhere in town."

"Would it be okay if we had dinner and coffee at the house, instead of going out? I'm kinda sleepy and nothin' sounds more appealing than my sweatpants."

"Whatever you'd like, sweetheart. We can meet there."

I could hear the relief in her voice when we said bye. The idea of Bella in sweatpants was amazing. There's nothing more attractive than a woman being so comfortable with herself that she's willing to just be herself. No makeup or fancy clothes necessary.

I found myself hoping that Charlie would be gone when I got back to the farm, or at least that he'd give Bella and I some time to ourselves once we got there. Thinking about a second date with Bella was not as exciting when Charlie was present in my imagination.

I parked my truck near the back of the farm and began to unload the tailgate into the garage. Stocking was a pain knowing Bella would arrive any second. I'd hoped to be finished before she got here with enough time to clean up a little before dinner. No one liked dinner with a sweaty redneck.

"Edward, my boy, my buddy is comin' over to help jump my truck, then I'm goin' to his mechanic shop, so he can get it in workin' order. If I ain't back by the time you leave, lock the front door for me, will ya? There's been some shady boys loafin' around these parts lately."

"Yes, sir. Actually, Bella is on her way home now. I think we're gonna be havin' dinner here tonight."

"You talked to 'er? I've been worried. It ain't like her to disappear."

"She called me a while ago. She said she was at Rose's?"

"Rose? Oh no, she's a sweet girl, but life ain't givin' her a break. Damn. I'll have to ask Bells about her tomorrow." There wasn't much left to say about that. Charlie and I left things amicably and minutes later Bella pulled in the drive.

She looked exhausted, beautiful but so tired. Even the little smile she gave me screamed a need for sleep.

"Hey, pretty girl. Everything okay?"

"It will be, but I'd rather not think about that. Can we go inside? I'm starved and I need caffeine."

"Of course, c'mon. Sit in the kitchen and I'll grab ya somethin' to eat, just tell me where everythin' is and I'll feed you."

"Thank you, baby. Give me a minute and I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change." I thrilled from head to toe hearing her call me by a term of endearment. She changed quicker than any female I've ever met and was back in less than a minute. I pulled out a chair at the kitchen island counter for her and turned to her cupboards. A couple of failed searches and Bella giggling quietly behind me and finally, I'd whipped up some breakfast for dinner. Cooking wasn't an expertise of mine, but every man that lives alone has mastered breakfast. It's in the handbook for Single Males Unlikely to Marry.

We ate in relative silence until Bella peaked at me from over her plate and uttered the words that struck fear in the heart of every living human.

"Um, Edward. Can we talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Omg. I am EXHAUSTED from work. I almost didn't even come home and finish this chapter, but then I remembered that I left it on a cliffie (albeit a slightly predictable cliffie, but a cliffie nonetheless). My mom's getting surgery tomorrow, so I've got the day off work! (My first day off in THREE WEEKS!) I'm hoping to get two chapters out tomorrow.

Also, I've got a game that I think could be fun to play throughout the story. So, as someone that listens to country music pretty frequently, I'm gonna slip country music lyrics into each chapter and the first person to guess the lyric in the comments will get a shoutout in the following chapter. That's not going to start in this chapter, but it will in the next chapter.

There's been one lyric used (not from Farmer's Daughter) thus far, so feel free to look back and guess that one!

Anyway, keep reviewing and reading. Thanks guys :)

Chapter 8

Can the answer to that question ever be no? Because I think that's my response. No, Bella, I think I'd prefer we didn't talk, let's just sit here and enjoy each other's presence. Or maybe I could just jump up and leave before she can start The Talk. What I don't know can't hurt me.

"Sure, Bella, I'm always willing to listen." So please don't dump me. Can I even be dumped when we aren't officially a couple yet?

"Let's go sit in the living room," she took my hand and led me to sit next to her on the couch, "I'm only twenty-two. I get that I've got a lot of livin' to do, but I don't like being alone. I'm not asking you to get down on one knee or commit to forever or anything. All I want to do is put something out in the open: I want a serious relationship. If this is a casual fling for you, then maybe we should just be friends. We have a lot in common and I feel a real chemistry. There could be somethin' deep between us, but I don't wanna waste my time or yours if we aren't lookin' for the same thing." Bella finished her spiel with a blush. We made eye contact and the pink in her cheeks intensified.

Her embarrassment was unnecessary because this talk couldn't have gone any better. My shoulders loosened and a smile took over my face. Taking both of her hands in mine, I kissed her softly.

"There's no way I'm lettin' you go. If I'm being honest, Bella, I've spent this past week thinkin' about nothin' but you. Everything about you draws me in and every time I learn something new, it leaves me wantin' more. I want this to be something serious and I know it's too soon to make any promises of forever, but I wanna keep on turning the pages of this story because I think I might find you at the happily ever after. Maybe it's too soon for us to even have this conversation, but I know there's something more to us. We've got a special thing and we'd be crazy to ignore it."

"You think so too?"

"I do."

"It's just that I've dated before and it's never been like this. The only serious relationship I've ever had didn't even feel this way." She looked down like admitting that ashamed her. It made me glad we were on a somewhat level playing field.

"I've never had a serious relationship, sweetheart. Dating was hard in the city and I gave up after a few years of being unable to connect."

"That must've been lonely," Bella frowned, sliding closer to me on the couch. I shrugged because there wasn't much else to say. It was lonely, but maybe there was hope that this was the end of that loneliness.

Bella confirming that my feelings for her weren't going unreciprocated made that possibility seem much more likely.

She seemed to agree that words weren't necessary because she wrapped her arms tight around my waist and buried her head against my neck. I held her just as close. We stayed that way for a while. There was a heightened intimacy in our embrace. Maybe it was the silence or the vulnerability that we both felt after our admissions that made us need the connection. Either way, I was glad to enjoy the moment.

. Either way, I was glad to enjoy the moment.

"Rose made me realize how important it was to have this conversation today. Her husband, Royce, is no good. And she feels like she fell into the marriage without even realizin' what was happening. Talkin' about it with her today made me think about what I could miss out on if I just let things happen without takin' any kind of action. Rose wasn't proactive and now she's miserable. I don't want that."

"You're right, baby. That's no way to leave." I'm sorry she's going through that. Is she gonna leave him?"

"I wish I knew. Things are different now. More complicated than they used to be, but she needs to get out." It seemed that the conversation was aging Bella by decades as the minutes passed. Obviously, she cared about Rose and her inability to help her friend was distressing her.

. "I don't want to talk about Rose anymore. Sorry, I know I brought it up, but I'd rather not be sad while I'm with you."

"No worries. Were you able to at least get a few hours of shut eye last night?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for carrying me upstairs. It was very sweet of you. I slept like a baby those first few hours. You're an expert at tucking people in." Bella laughed. I readjusted her and she stretched her legs across my lap. Her feet lay to my left and I glanced at the red polish on her toes. Her feet weren't adorned with the usual embellishments. The second she noticed I was looking, Bella curled her feet underneath the couch cushion.

"Sorry, they're naked." A deep belly laugh left me. Naked. She was apologizing because her feet were naked. I gently tugged her ankles to reveal her toes again.

"As unappealin' as most feet are, yours are not repulsive. There's no reason to hide them, even if they're naked. You're free to be yourself around me. And if that means you don't want to dress them up one day then I promise not to judge."

Bella smiled up at me and let her feet hang freely. I loved her foot quirk, but I hoped that she'd take my words to heart. The toe rings and anklets weren't necessary. I wanted an unfiltered Bella.

"Thank you." She opened her mouth to add something on when a huge yawn left her instead. I looked at the bags under her eyes and realized I was hogging her attention when she really needed sleep.

"Aren't you tired, love? We can see each other tomorrow, but you look like you're struggling to keep your eyes open." At first, she started to protest, but after another involuntary yawn escaped, she gave in.

"Only if you come up to tell me goodnight," Bella said, looking up coyly. There was no arguing that. I stood, pulling her to her feet and letting her lead the way to her bedroom. "Let me go brush my teeth and change and I'll meet you back in here." With Bella gone, I took a second to look around her room a little more. There wasn't much as far as decorations went. Her bedspread was a pale yellow and there were a few fancy pillows strewn across the mattress, along with her new stuffed dog. Her curtains matched, too. It seemed the only connecting feature in the room was the pale yellow color.

I took note of her apparent preference for the color.

There was a bookshelf in the corner that held dozens of books. Upon closer glance, it looked like most of them were classics. And very well read. It seemed like the bookshelf was the most used piece of furniture in her bedroom.

"Hi, again." Bella looked like a dream in her sleep shorts, tank top, and loose hair.

"Hey, beautiful. Ready to sleep?"

"I think I'm sleepwalking right now, actually." She giggled, laying down. I pulled the blankets up to her chin, kissed her soundly, and stood upright.

"Go to sleep, baby, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm really glad we talked tonight."

"Me too. You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Sorry about the late post. I had a death in my family last Monday and I haven't really been in a writing mood.

Thanks for reading. Please review and follow and favorite.

Chapter 9

I definitely looked like a dork as I drove home. My smile was a mile wide and I was dancing along to the song on the radio. Bella wanted a serious relationship with me.

I'm basically winning at life.

At this point, we were pretty much exclusive. Greeting her with a kiss was considered appropriate, I could take her out on dates, calling her pet names and being flirtatious was expected.

Hopefully, Charlie wouldn't mind seeing a little more of me around after hours. Bella seemed just as interested in spending time together as I was. Maybe as the summer came to a close and I had to spend fewer hours at work I'd be able to do more with her.

I was asleep as soon as my body hit the mattress and visions of Bella danced in my head. Morning came too quickly, but I didn't dread waking up and going to work for obvious reasons. Bella even met me in the front yard with a cup of coffee when I arrived.

"Good mornin', handsome. Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you sleep okay?"

"I did. I told Dad to give you a minute to finish your coffee and spend some time with me before he put you to work. He didn't complain a bit and told us to take our time."

I kissed her cheek and led her to the swinging porch chair. She put her head on my shoulder while I sipped from the mug. We were pretty quiet, watching the sunrise and enjoying one another's company. Eventually, I had to leave my haven of cuddling with Bella. There was work to be done and the sooner I got to it, the sooner I could spend uninterrupted time with her.

"Thanks again for the coffee, love. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Of course," we kissed briefly and I made my way to the barn. Charlie greeted me with a nod, then turned back to harvesting. It was nice to know we had a comfortable boss-employee relationship, considering he didn't seem to like the farmhand before me.

A few hours later, lunchtime rolled around and Bella met me outside with a picnic basket. We went down to her creek and enjoyed a quiet midday meal, basking in the cool shade. Lunch didn't last long enough, of course. No time with Bella did.

The weeks went on in a similar fashion. Bella would meet me before the workday started, we'd share lunch, and after the sunset and Charlie told me I was relieved for the day I'd hang around the house. We even went on a few more dates. About a month after we started dating exclusively, Bella and I planned to go see a movie the next town over.

As we were driving out of town, Bella's phone began to ring from an unknown number. She sent the call to voicemail twice before answering. "Maybe it's an emergency."

"Hello?"

Her eyes widened and she sat up stick straight in her seat. Bella let go of my hand, plugging her opposite ear.

"Hold on, Rose. Hold on. I can't understand you. Calm down," she pleaded, turning to look at me, "Edward, please turn around. Rose needs me." She didn't need to explain any further as I recalled how uneasy Rose's husband, Royce, made Bella.

Bella stayed on the phone for another ten minutes and she was growing more frantic with each minute. When she ended the call, she was a mess with worry.

"She said he was out drinking with his buddies and he came back and just started swingin' at her! Royce has always been rough around the edges, but he's never hit her before." I grabbed her hand, trying to ignore the anger I felt brewing in the pit of my stomach. What kind of man hits a woman? Especially the woman he claims to love?

"We'll be there soon to help her, baby. When we get there I'll run in and grab her. You shouldn't be around Royce if he's dangerous."

"No way. Rose doesn't know you and she needs comfort. We can go in together." Her room left no room for disagreement and I had to physically bite my tongue to keep from arguing with her. "Her house is only a few minutes away from here. Luckily, she lives right on the outskirts of town." A few turns later and I was pulling my truck into Rose's yard.

Bella and I were running to the front door before my truck even stopped completely. She didn't even bother knocking, instead just opening the door and shouting Rose's name into the house. Broken glass was littered along the floor and furniture was turned over in the entryway. Something had obviously gone amiss in here.

"Who the hell is that, Rosalie?!" A man's voice, Royce, I suppose, shouted.

"It's B-Bella! I'm leaving! I don't want this anymore, Royce!" Bella took off in the direction of the yelling and I followed. She led me into a bedroom where a woman was haphazardly throwing clothes into a suitcase. Royce was nowhere to be seen. Bella helped her pack the bag and lifted it onto her shoulder. I took it from her, turning to Rose, "is there anything else you need?"

"M-my toiletries from the bathroom," Rose whispered.

"I have things you can use at my house, let's just get outta here," Bella responded, but she shook her head.

"Bella, I need my p-prenatal vitamins." I wasn't the smartest man in the world, but I knew what that meant. Bella's face fell.

"Oh, Rose," the two women hugged and more tears fell from Rose's eyes.

"Let's go get them, so we can leave. Don't worry, Rose, I'll be right here. Royce won't touch you." Bella clasped her hand after I spoke and the three of us rushed to the bathroom. I stood outside the door while Rose packed. As I was waiting, Royce came down the hallway.

"Who are you? You're not Bella."

"I'm Bella's boyfriend. I'm here to pick up Rose."

"She's not going nowhere." He got closer, trying to intimidate me, I guess. It wasn't going to work though. A woman beater was hardly intimidating.

"She is. And you're going to shut the hell up and get the hell outta our way, so I can take her to my truck. You ain't got no business laying your hands on a woman, especially your wife. You're scum." Royce ran at me, raising his fist. His drunkness made him clumsy and his balance was off. All it took was for me to give him one- well deserved- punch in the jaw, and he was on the ground.

"C'mon, ladies, let's go." I ushered Rose and Bella passed Royce's disoriented body.

"You'll stay with me and Dad, Rose. We'll take care of you." Bella murmured once we were in the truck. It was a tight fit, but I didn't mind. I was glad I could help Rose get away from her abusive husband.

I just couldn't help wondering what this meant for her future.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This story took forever to take form. I couldn't find it in my brain, but I'm okay with it now. Thank you for all your well wishes and for continuing to read along. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Ten

Back at the farmhouse, I helped Bella and Rose inside the house. Charlie was shocked when he caught sight of Rose's bruised face and body. While she was obviously a beautiful woman, the marks littering her skin made it difficult to see. I carried her things upstairs to Bella's room as Bella began to treat her wounds.

"Edward, what happened?" Charlie asked, horrified. He'd pulled me aside to the kitchen to give the girls some privacy.

"I don't know much, other than that Rose called Bella and asked her to come and help her. Royce came home drunk and was hittin' her. When we got there, we helped her grab a few things and got her out. Royce and I had a small altercation, but nothin' serious."

"That bastard. What kind of man lays his hands on his wife?" Charlie voiced the question I'd been asking myself since I met this Royce fella. He was garbage. There wasn't much to be said. We sat at the kitchen table, both of us deep in thought. I hoped Rose was smart enough to stay away from Royce. For the sake of herself and her unborn child, I had hope that she'd file for divorce and take legal action against him.

After Bella patched Rose up they joined us in the kitchen. Despite Charlie's obvious affection for Rose, he left almost as soon as they entered. I looked after him, briefly before turning to her.

"How are you doin', Rose?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for interruptin' your date with Bella. She's just the only person I know I can trust."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad we could come help. And I'm happy to finally meet Bella's best friend, even though I hate that it had to be this way."

"Yeah, I've heard so much about you these past few weeks. You were right, Bella, he is dreamy." Rose teased and Bella's face flushed red.

"You're the worst, Rose." She groaned, dropping her head. I pulled her gently into my lap and kissed her cheek.

"I think you're dreamy, too, love. Don't worry." Bella blushed but continued to settle against me. Rose sat across from us and rested her hand softly against her still-flat tummy.

I was unsure if it was appropriate for me to ask Rosalie what her plan was now that she'd gotten away from Royce. Bella seemed to read my mind as she asked the question spinning around my head.

"I-I'm not really sure. You know I've never been alone. I married Royce right after Daddy died. And Royce convinced me to combine our accounts before things went bad. I don't have anything of my own. How am I supposed to support me and a baby with no money?" Her eyes welled with tears. It made me uncomfortable because I wasn't sure if I had any advice to offer her.

"You know me and Dad will help you every step of the way. You can stay here as long as you need and we'll find you a job. This is a new beginning for you," I nodded alongside her. With the compassion the Swans had, Rose wouldn't be left to handle anything alone.

"I'm not sure if this means much, but I'm willin' to help any way I can." I offered. Bella squeezed my hand and Rose smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Edward."

They stayed up for another half an hour before Rose yawned and Bella suggested they hit the hay. She agreed, going upstairs to finish her nightly routine. I helped Bella to her feet and wrapped my arms tight around her waist, then pulled her tight against my chest. It was overwhelming to see what Rose was going through, to know a man that promised to love her no matter what was the cause of her pain shook me to my core. What I felt for Bella was strong, but insignificant compared to what I imagined a husband should feel for his wife.

"I will never hurt you like that, Bella. With God as my witness, I swear I'll never be the one to cause you harm." My voice was husky with emotion. She held me just as tight. We didn't say much after that. I felt like the words 'I love you' were jumping to escape my mouth, but the time wasn't right. With everything Rosalie was suffering through I didn't want my first confession of my feelings for Bella to be brought on by angst.

And what if she thinks it's too soon? My heart stuttered at the thought. I decided to stay quiet, instead placing a soft kiss to her crown. She hummed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have our date. Thank you for understandin'."

"Don't apologize. We can go on a date any day. Rose needed you today." Bella pulled away, cupped my cheeks in her hands, and rose onto her tiptoes. Her lips were sweet against mine. The kiss was more romantic than any we'd shared before and promises of care and devotion passed without words.

"Get some rest, darlin', I'll see ya tomorrow."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Her words were a whisper against my cheek, tinged with disappointment.

"Me too, baby. Maybe one day I won't have to."

"Yeah," she smiled, kissing me again. We said one more goodbye and I felt like I could feel the missing endearment as I walked out of her front door. It was almost like the 'I love you' was screaming that it was meant to follow the goodbye.

I wondered if she could feel it missing, too.

On the way home, I reached into my pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and sent a warm, comfortable peace to stop the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey, momma."

"Oh, Edward. How're you doing, baby?"

"Real good. I, um, I met a girl." Momma let out a squeal that my little sister inherited and used to drive me crazy when we were growing up together.

"A girl?! Is she sweet? When can I meet her? Oh, I bet she's gorgeous. You're going to give me the prettiest grandbabies!" I laughed at her, not surprised by how quickly she jumped ahead in my relationship with Bella.

"She's kinda perfect, ma. She's kind and lovin' and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life- other than you, of course, momma." Instead of responding, the line went quiet. A few seconds passed and I worried the call cut out till I heard the low sniffles from her line. "Are you cryin'?"

"I'm just so happy for you, Edward! Oh, my baby boy is in love."

"I think I fell in love the moment she made me that first tomato sandwich," I admitted. That sent her on another spiel as she gushed over the idea of a woman cooking for me. Not a minute later she put me on speaker phone and demanded I tell our entire 'love story' from the second I laid eyes on her to the whole family.

"Edward, what's her name?" Momma asked after we'd been talking for nearly an hour. I'd long since arrived home and made my way into my living room. I was shocked that I'd failed to mention Bella's name while I was telling our story.

"She's my Bella."

"Bella. Bella Masen." She whispered, almost as if she'd forgotten I was on the phone at all.

"Don't go plannin' the weddin' yet, momma. I haven't even told her I love her yet."

"You will. You've found your The One. Just like I did with Eddie. I won't ever forget the night I first saw him, we-"

"Lizzie, baby, I'm sure Edward remembers the story. Let the boy go to bed. You know he has to be up early in the mornings." I heard my Dad call from the background. Mom sighed and agreed. She told me she loved me and that she expected updates on my relationship frequently now that she knew about Bella.

"I love you, too, Ma. I'll call you soon. Goodnight. Tell dad goodnight for me." The call ended and I sighed. I'd always been close to my momma. A momma's boy at heart and without shame. Her reassurance and confidence in my relationship with Bella relieved the doubts that lingered after I felt like the missing I love you was tangible in our goodbye.

As I crawled into bed and began to drift off, my momma's words echoed around in my head and heart.

Bella Masen.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Howdy, here's a new chapter. There's not a lot of fluff this time around, but there was some plot progression. I'm glad y'all loved Elizabeth Masen. I always wished we could've gotten to know them in the films or novels, so I'm making them up as I go. But since I also love Carlisle and Esme, they'll join us later in the story.

Hope y'all have a good week, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I'd dreamt of domestic life with Bella. Visions of standing in front of a church with her in a white gown melted into images of me kissing her swollen belly while we sat by our creek. Apparently, my brain really held onto Momma's words from our phone conversation last night.

My smile hadn't left my face by the time I arrived at work. Seeing Bella sitting on the front porch with a cup of coffee in hand only made me happier. I greeted her with a kiss.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I took the coffee from her hand and settled into the rocking chair to her left.

"Of course. Rose and I are going to be leaving shortly for her prenatal appointment. She's going to see a new doctor since Royce didn't let her choose the first doctor she saw. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. She mentioned wantin' to look for work while we were out."

"That'll be good for her. Hopefully, she'll have luck. Maybe it'll help her find some of that independence she's lookin' for." Bella nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. Much too soon the short hour we had to spend together was up and I found myself heading toward the field. I'd barely began my chores when I heard Bella's monster of a truck start and turned just in time to see them driving off.

The work was tough, but comforting considering it was becoming habitual. There was rarely a hiccup in the routine and the few animals that I tended to were pretty friendly. Charlie admitted to being relieved that I turned out to be a solid employee. A few days ago he told me that he'd gone through four farmhands before I came along. That admission, along with the comfort I took in doing the work, made me think about my future.

Did I want to spend the rest of my life doing farm work? And did I want to stay _here_ doing that work? I'd graduated high school and decided almost immediately I wanted to head back to the country, so I had no college education to find other work. An office job was out of the question. My love for the outdoors meant spending hours a day cooped up behind a desk wouldn't work for me, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to spend ten or more hours a day working in a field and unable to see my family- should that time ever come.

By the time lunch rolled around, my mind was still mulling over the possibilities for the future. Bella was still out and about, so I fixed myself a sandwich and was sipping my water when Charlie entered.

"Hey, son."

"Hey, Charlie. How ya doin'?"

"Been better, boy. Can't stop thinkin' 'bout this Royce fella beatin' on Rose," Charlie's brow was furrowed and he sat at the kitchen table. "Listen, I'm not about gettin' in people's business, but Rosie has been like family since she was a little girl." He seemed to be hinting at something, but he was beating around the bush.

"Yeah?"

"I'm goin' to talk to this boy. He's gonna leave Rosie alone and let her get a divorce and he ain't gonna take nothin' he didn't go into that marriage with from her," Charlie seemed set on this decision. His words were strong and he didn't hesitate.

"Would you ride with me? Just in case he wants to cause some trouble. I need a witness to say he hit me first if I gotta kick his ass." My eyes widened and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Charlie kicking Royce's ass six ways to Sunday.

"Of course, Charlie. I got your back." We sat around for a few more moments and after he was assured that the pressing chores around the farm were completed he decided now was as good a time as ever.

There wasn't much need for conversation as we loaded into the truck. It was nice to sit in affable silence with him. I had no doubt we were both thinking about the hell Royce put Rose through. Although Charlie had a closer connection to Rose and clearly was acting out of love for his daughter's friend, I still found myself feeling like I owed this confrontation to Rose. She deserved to feel safe and be able to make her own choices. She shouldn't welcome her child into this world fearing for their wellbeing.

When we pulled into the lawn, Charlie took a deep breath and turned to me.

"I know you don't know a lot 'bout this boy, but I 'preciate you comin' to back me up. I'm not tryna get us into any trouble today. If any trouble does come out of this, don't worry 'bout it. The sheriff is a friend o' mine. He knows the situation and he's 'bout as mad as I am." It was reassuring to know that Charlie wasn't going into the situation with the intention to wreak havoc. Especially knowing that he knew the sheriff. An arrest would be difficult to explain to Bella. "What the hell ya want? Hey, it's you! You're the sonuvabitch that came and took my wife!" He yelled, coming to charge at me. I squared my shoulders, ready to face him off, but Charlie grabbed him by his arm, practically dragging him inside.

He threw him onto the couch and stood with his arms crossed in front of the drunk.

"You're damn right he's the one that came and took Rosie outta here! You ain't got no right to put your hands on a woman. And the second you did, you lost your right to call her your wife. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna let her go and you ain't gonna take no money that wasn't yours in the first place. Then, you're gonna get the hell outta this town and I'm never gonna hear your name or see your face again. You leave Rosie alone, ya hear me, boy?" By the end of his tirade, Charlie's cheeks were red and he was pointing furiously in Royce's face.

"Or what, old man? Rose is _mine_! And I'm not lettin' some farmer and his little city sidekick take 'er from me!"

"You don't wanna know the 'or what'. I'll make sure you regret ever layin' eyes on Rose if you don't leave." Royce scowled and muttered a few curse words. His anger didn't seem to phase Charlie.

"Don't let me catch you near her again, boy. This is your first and last warnin'."

We were turning to leave and as we reached the door, we heard Royce stand behind us. I turned to see him heading our way. Charlie didn't seem to notice, so I grabbed the aggressive asshole by his collar.

"Don't do nothin' you're gonna regret later. Charlie might wanna leave here without any violence, but all it'll take is you pissin' me off one time and I'll make sure I leave you sportin' more than a black eye this time 'round."

He paused just long enough for Charlie and me to leave. My hands were shaking with rage. I wasn't sure why his attempt to get violent with us angered me so much, but I was furious. Not only did he try to hit Charlie, but he was too much of a coward to hit him upfront. He had to wait until we turned our backs. He was really willing to attack a man twice his age with his back turned.

Coward.

"Thank ya for your help today, Edward," Charlie said, simply, as we sat in the truck. Those words were all that was necessary as we headed back to the farm.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry, y'all, I suck for taking so long to update. Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review. Much love!

Chapter 12

"Let's not say nothin' 'bout none of this to Bells. She gets a lil' on edge around confrontation." I nodded, glad he'd suggested we keep our altercation with Royce between the two of us. I didn't want Bella to assume I was a violent person or that I went out looking for trouble.

We arrived back to the farm only about thirty minutes before the girls got home. I greeted Bella with a kiss and smiled at Rose.

"Everything go alright today, ladies?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! My new doctor was such an angel! She even helped me find work!"

"That's wonderful, Rose. Congratulations. What will you be doing?"

"Well, Dr. Cullen didn't give me much information. She only told me I'd be working as the secretary in her son's office. He's going to contact me tomorrow about starting this week." She seemed excited by the prospect of working. That was a good sign for her future.

"Are you done with work for the day, baby?" Bella asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Sure am. Would you like to go grab a bite for supper?" She nodded and smiled, kissing my cheek. A second later she was running upstairs to freshen up, leaving Rosalie and me alone in the kitchen.

"You're welcome to join us for supper. My treat." Rose politely declined, claiming she was going to catch up on her sleep to be well-rested should she start working tomorrow. In a way I was relieved she'd decided to stay home. Not that I minded her, but I had a feeling my alone time with Bella would be harder to come by as she helped Rose gain her independence.

Bella came skipping back downstairs in a pretty, yellow sundress. Instinctively, my eyes shot to her feet to see if she'd dressed them up for the day. Her toes were polished white and yellow and she wore a flowery anklet on her right foot.

She was beautiful.

"You look lovely, darlin'. Ready for a night on the town?" Showing Bella off in the town appealed to me much more than I cared to admit. The caveman in me liked that other people knew she was my girlfriend.

"Thank you. Let's go. I'll see you later tonight, Rose!" I grabbed her hand and waved to Rose before escorting Bella to the truck.

We decided to go to the diner right on the outskirts of town, mainly to have more time alone together.

"Did you have a good day workin'?"

"Oh, yeah, you know me, kickin' ass and takin' names Um, at work, I mean. So your day with Rose was successful?" Bella looked at me kinda sideways at my odd phrasing.

"Dr. Esme was great. She goes by her first name since her husband works is a doctor at the hospital too. Apparently, the first name basis makes her patients more comfort. And I went to school with her sons, Emmett and Jasper. I think she'll find a nice fit with the family."

"What about you, baby? How's work been? I feel like you haven't talked about yourself in a while."

"Well, it's been okay. 'Bout as excitin' as a library can be. Honestly, the longer I'm there the more I miss college. I was so close to bein' done when I had to move back to help dad."

That shocked me and I looked at her, wide-eyed, "you never told me you went to college?" Bella looked down. She didn't even meet my gaze after I did the affectionate, playful squeeze of her hand that she loved and always granted me a sweet grin. But not this time.

"Baby?"

"It's embarrassing. I'm a college drop out. I was two semesters away from my degree when I had to come home. I failed, just like everyone said I would. I shoulda never left home and wasted all that money."

I cut across traffic, ignoring the honks from pissed off drivers, and stopped in a gas station parking lot.

"Look at me." She only turned her head my way a bit. "Look at me, sweetheart." My eyes sought hers out. "You did not 'drop out' of college. You put your dreams on hold to take care of your family. And even if you did drop out of college or if you never go back, that does not make you a failure. No one should've ever said you'd fail because you are so strong and smart and you can do anything. Goin' after something you wanted was not a waste of money and just because you came home doesn't mean that your chance is over. You're not a failure. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop callin' my beautiful girlfriend names." By the end of my tirade, I finally got a smile out of her.

Bella leaned over and kissed my lips, holding my cheeks.

"Thank you, Edward."

Instead of responding, I kissed her again. My hands tangled into her hair while I began to pepper kisses along her jawline and neck.

"Beautiful." Bella sighed. "Brave." She hummed. "So selfless." A shiver left her. "Loving." My pecks trailed back up to her lips. I hugged her against me, burying my face in the crook of her shoulder. The moment to cuddle was much needed.

"What I'm tryin' to say is, Bella, you're perfect. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I want to be here to remind you of that for as long as you'll keep me."

"I'm not really sure what I did to deserve you," Bella murmured, "but I'm keepin' you close for as long as I can."

The moment was intimate. Quiet and calm in the bed of the truck parked in the lot of an old gas station. I'd imagined the moment I felt closest to Bella would be romantic and there'd be candles, maybe some soft music and an expensive dinner. It would probably be after I presented her with some sentimental gift in a private setting. But it was here. And at this moment the confession that had been eating me from the inside out seemed to scream louder than usual.

"I love you, Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Y'all, I had a bomb ass chapter written earlier today and left my computer idle for a few minutes and got back and BOOM. Chapter gone. I was pissed and pretty upset. I ended up leaving the computer for awhile because that kind of frustration killed my desire to write. But, I got some inspiration and came back to write and this popped off. While it's not as great, I like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. I have Thursday off, so I'll have something out then.

Anyway, forgive me for the late update and long AN. Thank you for all your support and love.

I didn't regret the words after saying them, but I also sort of wished I could swallow them once I saw the expression on Bella's face. The jaw dropped, wide-eyed look was not one that screamed 'I love you, too', but it did scream 'this guy is crazy and moving too fast'. I wanted to ditch the truck and run into the woods and hide for the rest of my life. Or maybe just run into oncoming traffic.

"Um, maybe we should get goin'. Wouldn't want the, um, dinner place to close." I pulled away from her, placing my hand on the gear shift.

"Wait! Wait, I'm sorry, Edward. I was surprised. I love you, too, Edward. So much. It's just that you're you and I'm, well, me. That's all. I wasn't expectin' that you'd feel the same way. I'm a farmer's daughter and you're-"

"Say it again."

"Huh?"

"Say it again." Her eyes lit up as it clicked for her what I was asking for.

"I love you, too."

"Mmm, one more time."

"I love you, too, baby." My lips jumped hers and I couldn't find it in myself to be sorry for it. In between showering her with affection and kisses, I found time to whisper 'I love you' on repeat. When my mouth wasn't covering hers, Bella returned the sentiment. Little did she know she was lighting a fire inside my soul.

I couldn't say how long we were stuck in our bubble of love, but Bella pulled away, panting.

"I think we should get goin'. Wouldn't want the, um, dinner place to close." Bella teased, rubbing her nose sweetly against mine. I took that as a cue that she wanted to be kissed again, so I peppered more kisses across her cheeks and nose, leading down her throat.

"Edward, please, I'm hungry," Bella pouted, giving me a sweet look. Ugh. Of course, I couldn't deny her anything. Especially something as simple as feeding her.

"Fine, but you owe me one. I suppose I can feed you." Bella giggled, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Wow, my prince Charming." I took her hand and squeezed it. I'd be whatever she wanted to me and I'd spend forever showing her that.

The rest of the drive to dinner was filled with sweet looks and even more kisses than before. I was an addict and Bella was my drug. Bella loves me. I love Bella. I'm in love and she loves me back.

This was great.

My smile must've been pretty wide because Bella's free hand found my dimple. I turned to show her my grin and leaned in for a quick peck at the stoplight. What an angel she is.

Dinner went similarly, except with the exchange of funny stories over the meal. Bella was very curious about my failed attempt at karate as a child.

"Well, I was scrawny growin' up and Momma was afraid I would get beat up at school, so she signed me up for karate. I hated it though. I did anything to avoid classes. So one day before class, me and my sister were outside playin' in the backyard and when Momma told me to come inside I knew drastic measures had to be taken. I climbed the tree and jumped from the top. After a broken arm and hours in a hospital, Momma realized karate lessons were useless and let me take piano lessons."

Bella chuckled, stealing a french fry from my plate. "Poor Momma's boy had to break his arm to get his way?"

"Hush you. Don't laugh at my trauma. Now, I think it's your turn to spill the beans on an embarrassing story." I teased, taking great pleasure in her blush.

"There are so many to choose from. Decisions, decisions." Her hand went to her chin and she turned her eyes to the fluorescent lights in thought. "I guess this one will do the trick. So, Rose and I are six or seven and learnin' to read. Of course, we both loved fairy tales. We stumbled on The Princess and the Frog and Rose had the bright idea that we should go and find our frog prince in the woods behind my house. We dressed in our prettiest dresses and even put on some of her momma's makeup before takin' the trek into the woods behind my house."

I cringed as I realized where the story was going.

"It gets worse. After some time, we find our princes in disguise and kiss these slimy, disgusting frogs. It was disgusting and we both threw up. A few days later, I'm feelin' sick as a dog. Vomit and fever. The works. Daddy decides to take me to the hospital and bam. Salmonella. They hospitalize me and hook me up to all these IVs when Rose steps up and admits to our frog kissing adventure. I got better, of course, but once they released me, we were both sat down and given a very long lecture on kissin' animals and I know way more about frogs than anyone should. So, yeah, I hate frogs. A lot."

My laughter couldn't be contained. I was howling in the booth and tears were leaking from my eyes. Bella kissed a frog! My Bella kissed a frog!

"Edward! Stop, you're makin' a scene!" Bella swatted me, playfully. She looked to the side and covered her face.

"Sorry, sorry." I tried to laugh quieter, but it was hard, considering the fact that my Bella was a frog kisser. She seemed exasperated and slightly endeared by my reaction. At least, that's what I told myself.

"One question, then I'll drop it. Who kisses better? Me or the frog?" She groaned and threw her head back.

"You're the worst."

"But you love me," I retorted, leaning over to kiss her sweet lips.

"Yeah, I guess I do." My smile couldn't be helped. She was perfect.

A few hours later and I'd kissed Bella goodbye at the door (teasingly wiping my mouth after and joking about lingering frog cooties) when my phone rang. I'd assumed it would be Bella as we'd taken to having late-night conversations before bed.

"Hello?" I heard a sniffle before the response.

"Edward, I need help."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hi all, I'm early! I was super excited to see that no one guessed who called Edward. Surprising y'all is fun to me. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Please leave me some love after you read! Love you, guys!

Chapter 14

"Edward, I need help." My eyebrows furrowed and I pulled the phone closer to my ear.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" No matter how far away my sister was I always wanted to be able to look out for her. She didn't answer but started crying harder. "Ally, calm down. Talk to me. Do you need me to come to you?" It was a long as hell drive and I'd have to miss work in the morning, but family comes first.

"N-no. I'm in trouble. My boyfriend kicked me out and I don't have any money and I need somewhere to stay. I can't go back to mom and dad. Can I please come stay with you?" She spoke through her tears and hiccups.

"Of course. You know you're always welcome where I am, Ally. I've got an extra room for you. When are you coming?"

"I'll be there tomorrow. Tyler didn't let me take more than my suitcases with me and I really don't want to argue with him. I just want out." Tyler was a piece of shit, the worst boyfriend a sweet girl like my sister could have.

"Okay, I'll text you my address and you can call me when you're almost here. I'll meet you and help you move in and we can talk about what happened."

"Thank you. I love you, Big Brother."

"Love you too, Little Sis. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight," Alice sounded exhausted, but a lot lighter than she did before. My mind raced as I thought about what could've possibly happened with Alice and Tyler. And how was she broke? My sister was always financially responsible and her nursing job left her comfortable enough that she should've been able to afford some kind of apartment on her own. I couldn't help but think about what Rose had been through with Royce. Nausea shook me as I thought of that happening to Alice. She was tiny and easily victimized. I could only pray she was okay.

The conversation with my sister haunted my dreams and led to a restless night. By the time morning rolled around it felt like I'd only slept for an hour. Work was going to be hell. But at least my Bella was there. Walking up to the porch and seeing her waiting with my cup of coffee was like looking at heaven. I wasn't sure if I was more excited to see the coffee or my Bella.

"Ohh, I love you," I moaned as I clutched the hot mug in my hand.

"Aww, I love you, too," Bella smiled, pecking my cheek.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was talking to the coffee. But I love you, too, baby," I teased and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You okay? You seem dead on your feet."

"I didn't sleep well last night. My sister called me and asked to come live with me for a while. Apparently, her relationship went sideways and she doesn't have anywhere to stay. I guess I'm just worried about her." Her hand came to rest on my arm.

"That's sweet of you, Edward. I know you'll help her get back on her feet." Bella's faith in me was reassuring. Sadly, I had to end our coffee early, so I could finish my work quickly and meet Alice as soon as she made it into town. Charlie was understanding and even invited Alice and me over for dinner as a welcome to the community. The lifting and carrying made the time pass faster. That was a benefit to staying busy. Before I knew it I was finished with the farm work and my phone was buzzing with a text from Alice saying she was nearly at my home. I stopped to let Charlie know I'd finished up and was leaving. Before leaving I knocked lightly on Bella's door.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm going to meet Alice. Um, I was wonderin' if you'd like to come with me. Maybe you could meet her?"

"No, I think you should let her settle in first. But y'all should really come over for dinner. If she wants too." I loved Bella's caring heart and generosity. Much to my dismay, I could only spend a few minutes kissing her before I had to leave.

An old, rundown sedan sat in my driveway when I pulled up. This was not the vehicle Alice was driving the last time I saw her. She was the owner of a nice, shiny silver car. What the hell?

I rushed to greet Alice at her car.

"Hey, Ally. How you doin'?"I'm okay." I gathered her in my arms and gave her a hug in hopes of comforting her.

"I gotcha, Ally. We're gonna work through this together. Don't worry." Without another word, I unloaded her car and took her two suitcases inside. After a quick tour, we sat on the couch, so we could talk about exactly what happened.

"Tyler and I have been fighting for a few months over small things. A lie here, some secrecy there, et cetera. It became really toxic and it was obvious that it wasn't working. I found out there was some cheating going on and confronted him and he kicked me out. There was nothing I could do because everything was in his name. I've been in a hotel for a month and a half, but I lost my job two weeks ago and I couldn't afford the hotel anymore. I traded my car in for some cash to try to stay in the hotel until I could find more work, but it just got to be too much." Alice seemed embarrassed to admit everything that happened, but I couldn't fault her. She really loved Tyler from what I could tell when I saw them together."How'd you lose your job?"

"I might have accidentally, slightly, kind of attacked a woman for abusing her kid at work." I chuckled because it was such an Alice thing to say. Alice had always refused to stand around and let justice be ignored. I was honestly kind of surprised she hadn't been arrested for vigilante work yet.

"Of course. We'll find you some work and get you settled here until you can find somewhere to settle down. Actually, my boss and my girlfriend invited us over for dinner if you'd like to meet some new friends."

"Oh, yes, please. That'd be such a nice way to decompress," she sighed, "let me go change and I'll meet you on the way out the door."

"I'm goin' to take a quick shower and we can head out." With that, we broke off to handle our business. Pulling up to Charlie's farm for the second time today was much more relieving than it was this morning. Knowing I was going inside to spend time with my sister and my sweet girl made it seem like a vacation. I didn't dread seeing Charlie or Rose, either.

Bella came out the front door almost as soon as I pulled up with Alice in tow. She waved and opened the passenger door before the car could even come to a complete stop.

"Alice! I can't wait to spend time gettin' to know you! Come inside, I want you to meet Rose. We're goin' to be great friends." I didn't have time to blink and my girlfriend had run off with my sister.

"Hi, nice to see you again, Bella," I muttered to the empty yard. Despite my slightly disappointed attitude towards Bella ignoring me, I was so very grateful that she was accepting Alice from the getgo.

I couldn't wait to see how dinner was going to go.


	15. Not a Chapter

***Sorry for the trickery, but this isn't an update***

I was in a car accident a few days ago. Flipped my car multiple times and I'm kinda beat up (really beat up). Writing is difficult for me and my brain can't really stay on track for very long. We're going on a teeny-tiny hiatus until I can get back on track. I promise I'll be back, hopefully within the next ten days.

Thank you all for reading. You're the best fans and you reviews light up my heart.

See you with an update by August 1st


	16. Chapter 16

My Bella cooked like nobody's business. Her fried chicken was a dream and her macaroni and cheese alone made me want to marry her. And she's the only human alive that can make asparagus appealing.

"Bella, this is awesome. It's so-"

"Alice! I just had the best idea! Let's have a girls' night! Me, you, and Rose!" She cut me off with an excited smile at Alice. I'd be offended, but it was nice that she was inviting Alice to be a part of their friend group.

Instead of interrupting their conversation filled with girly words, I turned to Charlie. He seemed content to eat in silence and watch the rest of the table interact. He smiled every so often at something that was said. Alice was coming back alive right in front of me. It felt like that was Bella's superpower.

She made people feel like they belonged. Her sweet smile and soft voice swallowed you up and made you a part of the Swan family. And her cooking made you stay forever. My pretty girl was the sweetest.

"Well, it's gettin' pretty late. I'm hittin' the hay. Edward, I'll see ya tomorrow, son. It was a pleasure to meet you, Alice. Don't be a stranger." Charlie patted Bella's shoulder and made his way up the stairs. Oddly, I felt like I'd lost my only ally in the room filled with talk of sleepovers and stuff from the world of women. All I could do was smile, regardless of my discomfort.

Another hour or so passed and I didn't interrupt, other than to reach over and refill their glasses when they'd sucked down their water after talking too much. I let out a yawn and was finally noticed again. Bella's eyes drifted to me and widened a little, like she was surprised at the dinner table.

"Oh, baby, you've got to be up early in the mornin' for work, I'm sorry. Y'all, we should probably wrap this up. Alice, you're welcome to come over in the mornin' with Edward and I can take you around town." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. I turned my head to meet her lips, unable to help myself. She smiled into the kiss and hugged me a little tighter.

I couldn't help falling for her more.

"C'mon, brother, time to stop locking lips and head home. Your sister needs sleep and so do you." Alice's annoying voice burst into my Bella bubble. Ugh, aggravating little ogre. I released Bella from my hold and standing.

"Well, you heard her. The princess has ordered our departure. Bella, love, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course, coffee in hand." I pulled her in for another brief peck and then turned to Rose.

"It was good to see ya again, Rose. I'm sure I'll see you around a few more times." I tipped my head kindly to her. Even as I was walking out the door to my truck I wanted to turn around and give my Bella another kiss. We weren't in the truck for more than a minute when Alice spoke again.

"You love Bella." There was no question mark at the end of the sentence. It was a matter of fact and she said it with a grin.

"Yes, sister. I love Bella. What's it to ya?" My confession led Alice to let out a squeal.

"She's going to fit in great with the family. Mom's going to go gaga over her. You've found the one," Alice was excited for me and it was obvious the romantic in her hadn't died after her last relationship. It was true. Without a doubt my momma was going to love Bella. They had the same sweet spirit. While my momma married a city man, she was a country woman at heart.

"Well, maybe soon we'll invite them to come for a visit and they can meet my girl. Right now though, we're gonna take care of you, little sprite. Got it?"

"You're a good man, big brother. Bella is lucky to have you." I smiled because I knew it was the other way around. I didn't plan on letting my girl go now that I'd found her.


End file.
